


Bailed Out

by Jellalipop



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, NATSU CENTRIC, Nalu - Freeform, Natsu is a lovestruck fool, POV First Person, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a little angst but not really, dragons are the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellalipop/pseuds/Jellalipop
Summary: Nobody answered my calls to bail me out of this stupid situation. And I knew Wendy didn't have the money to help me anyway.I scowled at the officer and banged my head against the iron bars."Hello." A quiet voice spoke, towards the man at the desk. I didn't bother looking up at who ever it was. "I'm here for Mr. Dragneel."My head perked up quickly, to see the back of an unfamiliar female figure. The woman had long blonde hair that reached her waist, and she wore a mini skirt and a baseball shirt. But what really was on my mind, was that a complete stranger was possibly going to bail me out.





	Bailed Out

**Author's Note:**

> This story is fairly old so it was written in the time that I did a lot of first person POVs... Hopefully that's not that big of a turn off.  
> To this day I'm still pretty proud of it... For awhile I was considering making it a full pic but I never had the time.  
> Also I made this before we learned about Natsu and Zeref's past in the manga. So oof

**\--- Natsu's POV ---**

This day started out really normal. With a normal breakfast and my everyday routine, including feeding my two cats, Happy and Charle. My sister, Wendy, was supposed to feed them this morning but she headed out early to spend the day at her friend's house.

And then I made the stupid decision to take a walk around the town. I know I know, that doesn't sound so horrible but what happened afterwards was.

A group of stupid juniors from my old high school, about five pubescent teenagers equipped with aluminum baseball bats, were just around the corner from me swinging at the high school's principal's blue Toyota with all their might. And unfortunately for me, the police siren began to wail. The group of boys stopped damaging the car and shoved one of the bats into my hand, like complete ass holes, and ran off.

So I was left as the only person guilty... and sent into holding at the police department.

"I'm telling you this once again, officer. It wasn't me." I argue, clutching onto the bars of the jail cell. "There were these stupid teenagers and they handed the stupid thing to me."

The police man sighed from behind his desk, leaning on his hand. "Listen, Mr. Dragneel. As much as I want to believe you, being the son of the mayor, I have no part in letting you out."

"C'mon. Let me talk to the sheriff or something. I know his son."

"Sheriff Redfox is busy." He groaned, obviously bored.

Nobody answered my calls to bail me out of this stupid situation. And I knew Wendy didn't have the money to help me anyway.

I scowled at the officer and banged my head against the iron bars.

"Hello." A quiet voice spoke, towards the man at the desk. I didn't bother looking up at who ever it was. "I'm here for Mr. Dragneel."

My head perked up quickly, to see the back of an unfamiliar female figure. The woman had long blonde hair that reached her waist, and she wore a mini skirt and a baseball shirt. But what really was on my mind, was that a complete stranger was possibly going to bail me out.

"Just fill out these papers and pay the fee." The police man smiled half heartily, with relief in his eyes that I would finally leave.

The girl nodded and quickly did all the papers, not even once turning around to look at me.

But she only turned around when I stepped out of the cell. And at first glance of her face, my cheeks warmed up. "Who...?"

"Hush." She shook her head and grabbed my arm, pulling me outside. "Ill explain everything in the car."

"I don't do well with cars." I warned but she didn't reply.

**\----**

Once I sat down in her green Mini Cooper, I already felt myself getting car sick. Know I can see how it was believable for the police men to vision me beating up a car.

"I saw the incident from the window." She said suddenly. "And those idiots beat up my car and not my dad's... the principal."

"And you didn't stop them?" I snapped.

"I called the police." She defended, crossing her arms, "But they took you instead. Im sorry... anyway."

I sigh and rub my temples. "It's fine... but how did you know who I was?"

"I'd know the son of the mayor from anywhere... its the hair I guess." She smiled sheepishly. "Natsu Dragneel, right?"

I nodded and held out my hand. "Yup, and your name is?"

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." She shook my hand happily. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"By bailing me out of holding." I grin and look over at her cockily.

"The greatest stories start with the most unexpected moments."

**\----**

 Its been a week and I haven't seen Lucy Heartfilia since. The last thing we talked about was where we worked. She told me that she works as a journalist on the town's virtual newspaper that we have to go online to read, because I guess people don't like holding the actual thing in their hands.

I remember her telling me that her mother used to own the company, until she passed away. Lucy was going to inherit the business but her father wanted her to be a teacher, showing obvious conflict in her mind.

I couldn't help with the situation that much because my dad usually told me that I should follow my dreams, or whatever. My mom on the other hand didn't talk to me as much as she did with Wendy, so I didn't have a clue if she wanted me to do anything in particular.

But at the moment, while my parents are all high and mighty with their jobs, I spend my time as a waiter at a small coffee shop. And to be totally honest, I'm horrible at it. I always end up eating the food or delivering a slice of cake to the wrong table. And im so surprised I haven't been fired yet.

"Dad." I say as I enter my father's study. "Do you know anything about the Heartfilia family?"

He looks up at  me from his computer, cocking his head to the side, "What about them?"

"Oh... nothing too exciting... I just wanted to know more about them. I ran into Their daughter and she just... sparked an interest."

My father smirked and scratched the stubble on his chin. "Oh I see. Lucy Heartfilia I believe?"

"Err... yeah. That's her."

"Fortunately, Natsu, I happen to have been really good friends with her mother when I was about your age. And then your mother and I got to know her husband later on." He chuckled and gestured for me to sit but I simply shook my head. I planned on visiting Lucy after this.

"Their names?" I asked, slightly eager.

"Jude and Layla." He sighed and tapped his fingers against his desk. "Layla is sadly gone and her funeral was held when you were young, Wendy was very young then as well."

"How old were we... I mean how old was I?" I corrected as I realized I was talking about Lucy as well.

"About eleven... poor Lucy was only ten at the time."

I frown and stepped closer to his desk. "Can I have the keys to the car." I basically choke out, shoving my hand forward, bitterly.

My dad laughed and dropped them in my hand. "Have fun."

I mocked him in a high-pitched voice and walk out of the Mayor's mansion (as everyone in town called my home).

**\----**

I stumble out of the car gagging, with my cheeks feeling so hot as if the could melt of my face any second now. "Stupid motion sickness." I burp, slamming the door closed and running up the stairs of Layla Heartfilia's old work place.

_Magnolia's post_

At the entrance sat a short, skinny woman with light blue hair, her bangs pushed back with a yellow headband. She didn't seem to notice me right away when I stepped up to her desk.

On the desk, sat a pile of unread and read books, a computer with a screen saver that said " **I Love Reading** " blinking in several colors, a telephone, and a name plate that said _Levy McGarden_.

"Um, excuse me. Ms. Mcgarden." I grin, recognizing the girl from college. "Hello?"

"Hmm?" She blinked and looked from the book in her hand. It took her a moment before her eyes lit up. "Oh! Natsu!" She beamed, "It's been awhile."

I laugh and intertwined my fingers on top of her desk, which went up to my abdomen. "Yeah, I know. But I'm sorry, I just really need to talk with someone who works here."

"And who may that be?"

"Lucy Heartfilia."

Levy typed something into her computer and nodded. "Floor three, room 17. But be careful, she gets really into her writing."

"You know her?"

"She's actually a really good friend of mine." She laughs. "But hey, Natsu. I heard she bailed you out of jail. Are you paying her back or something?"

"Oh uh..." I sweat dropped. "Completely slipped my mind... But rumors sure do spread around, huh?"

Levy winked and dismissed me with a wave of her hand, whilst picking her book back up.

I took a deep breath before walking to the stairs, avoiding the elevator as it would give me motion sickness again. I just drove a car, that was a big enough step for the day.

Once I made it to the third floor, I spotted room 17 at the end of the hall.

With a big inhale I knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" Her familiar voice called from the other side.

"The dude you helped escape from prison."

There were soft foot steps leading to me but the door didn't open. "Oh hey there's quite a lot of people like you." She joked, "You'll have to be more specific."

I laugh and press my forehead against the wooden door. " _The greatest stories start with the most unexpected moments_." I say, repeating a quote she had said to me. "I want to expand our story."

There was a moment of silence before the door opened, showing Lucy's beautiful blushing face.

She tucked her hair behind her ears. "How can you say that when you barely know me?"

"That makes no sense, Lucy Heartfilia." I teased, "I came here to know more about you, and for you to know more about me."

She giggled and looked down at her hands.

"Apparently my father was great friends with your mom, and I intend on being great friends with you. How about it?" I stuck my hand out for her and grinned. "Or more than friends, But Miss Lucy Heartfilia, how can we be that if we barely know each other."

Lucy smiled and shook my hand, pulling me inside in the process. "I'm done writing. I'll make you some tea, just make yourself comfortable."

Before she could walk away to get our beverages, I brought her hand up to my lips and kissed it ever so lightly. It was probably the most I have ever been gentle with.

She blushed and hurried into the kitchen after looking at me, with I admit, a dreamy look in her eyes.

"End of chapter one." I said to myself, walking over to her couch, sitting down with a happy sigh, "And so starts chapter two of our story."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Leave a Kudos and a comment! They keep me alive after I sold my soul to Shaggy.


End file.
